successionuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Side Missions
Side Missions, also known as Detour Missions, are optional tasks given to JSF Nemean in the roleplay during, before or after a main mission in which they must help out an allied Joint Strike Force in performing numerous tasks (e.g., FOB defense, target extraction, stopping enemy convoys etc.). They will pop up at random points, and are rather scarce, so that there is no need for concern in regards to distracting Nemean from their main tasks. These tasks can reap numerous and valuable rewards for Nemean that will help them out in their endeavors, so it is best that they try not to pass up the chance to perform these missions when possible. Reward System The rules of NPC Arks are detailed in the Ark Terminal page. Numerous rewards and benefits can be gained from participating in side missions. These rewards range from extra credits, locations of enemy credit or weapon caches, valuable information for Nemean's current main mission (e.g., the location of a valuable target, or at least the location of documents detailing the location of said target), and even ally Arks to help Nemean out in their tasks. The quantity and quality of the rewards depend on how well Nemean execute the side mission. Joint Strike Forces There are a total of 5 different JSFs that will offer side missions to Nemean, each with their own specialized units and rewards: * [[JSF Chimera|'JSF Chimera']]' (Recon Division): '''Specialize in reconnaissance, scouting and tracking, as well as guerilla warfare tactics. Armed with lighter weaponry and Ark classes for greater mobility. '''Ark Classes: Super Light - Medium' * [[JSF Cyclops|'JSF Cyclops']] (Heavy Weapons Division): '''Specialize in heavy weaponry and support, as well as siege warfare. They are inclined to use heavier Ark classes and weapons. '''Ark Classes: Medium - Heavy * [[JSF Thunderbird|'JSF Thunderbird']] (Chemical and Electronic Warfare Division): '''Specialize in chemical and electronic warfare. Use gas-based weaponry to smoke out and/or neutralize enemies, and are equipped with EMPs and radio jammers to tamper with enemy systems and functions. Their Ark classes vary wildly, though never surpass Heavy class or dip below Light class. '''Ark Classes: Light - Heavy * [[JSF Mandrake|'JSF Mandrake']]' (Infiltration and Technological Warfare Division): '''Specialize in stealth, infiltration, sabotage and technological warfare (hacking and counter-hacking). Much like Chimera, they prefer lighter Ark classes for better mobility. '''Ark Classes: Light - Medium' * [[JSF Lycan|'JSF Lycan']]' (Big Gay Division): '''Specialize in injecting the enemies with soy and turning them frickin gay lol!!!!!! Mission Ratings and Rewards There are a total of 6 different ratings which indicate the quality in which Nemean executed the side mission. The higher the rating, the more rewards gained. '''Perfect: '''The mission was executed with little to no flaws, all members and allies remain intact, enemy is completely obliterated. '(+2000 credits each, mission info, +2 NPC Arks)' '''Exceptionally Executed: '''The mission was completed with very few flaws, some allies were hurt in the process, but the result was still an overwhelming success. '(+1500 credits each, mission info, +1 NPC Ark)' '''Well Executed: '''The mission was completed with some flaws, but not enough to drag the team down. An ally or two may have been moderately injured, but they'll recover. Enemy was successfully pushed back/destroyed. '(+1000 credits each, choice of mission info or +1 NPC Ark)' '''Sound: '''Executed to a competent degree, though there were definitely some kinks to work out. One or more allies were badly injured, but not killed, and will recover eventually. Enemy successfully pushed back. Not your best, but not your worst. '(+600 credits each, mission info)' '''Badly Executed: '''There were several flaws in Nemean's plan, and the team struggled to pull through. One or more ally badly injured or killed, and though the enemy was pushed back, it wasn't before the dealt some damage to the team and their allies. '(+300 credits each)' '''Mission Failure: '''The mission was unsuccessful. The enemy escaped or succeeded in their plan, and it is highly probable that allies were lost during the process. At least there's still the participation bonus. '(+50 credits each for participation)''' Category:Side Missions Category:Important Pages Category:Important Information Category:Non-Character Pages Category:JSF Nemean Category:JSF Chimera Category:JSF Cyclops Category:JSF Mandrake Category:JSF Lycan Category:JSF Thunderbird